The old Hogwarts
by Loony cat
Summary: This is a tale on the marauders. It's about their first year at Hogwarts. They will discover Remus's werewolf form and begin to create the map.


Chapter one.

I don't own Harry Potter

On a fine warm day at the begining of September, James Potter excitedly wheeled his trolley to a solid brick wall. To any passing muggles, the sight of an eleven year old boy excitedly racing towards the barrier between platform nine and ten would have been quite alarming but James Potter was a quick boy and no one seemed to have noticed a thing. Potter's parents walked slowly after him disappearing into the wall.

...

"Be sure to write to us." Mrs. Potter gave her son one last hug and he disappeared onto the train leaving his mother teary eyed. James waved out of the window of the train and shouted, "I'll be back for Christmas mum." James studied the train. Where could be sit? A compartment with three people inside looked a fair deal and James leapt inside without bothering to ask.

Two black haired boys say on opposite sides looking daggers at each over. One looked like a greasy haired but and the other was surely a Black. "Lily Evans." The girl James hadn't bothered to notice stuck out a hand. " James Potter." James shook it. "This is Severus and Black." Ah so he was a Black. "Hi Black, I'm guessing your Sirius?" James tried to make polite conversation with the pure blood brat. " Nice to meet you Severus. " Severus nodded staring out the window. Sirius sniggered and the guffawed with laughter at absolutely nothing in general. Lily Evans sighed and stared at her feet whilst Severus stared out of the window. It was a very embarrassing scene. A Black, A greasy haired but and a small girl. What terrible company.

After a while, Black spoke, "Can tell you don't want to sit here. Go on, leave. I'm sorry my family have made you feel so embarrassed. We're not all bad you know." James felt very guilty after that. The two began to argue until James had decided this Black wasn't so bad and they maintained civil conversation. "So which house do you want to go to Siius? I want to be a Griffendor." Sirius stated at his shoes like Lily had been doing, " As my family are Slytherin brats i suppose I want to be anything other then that. " Severus spoke for the first time, "If I were a Griffendor Id want to leave." " Well if I were you slimeball I'd want some decent shampoo. " James replied, Sirius shaking his head. "Come on Severus let's find somewhere else." Lily scowled at the other two. " Yeah see you Snivellus. "

When Severus and Lily had left safely out of earshot Sirius fell to the fall laughing wildly. When he had finnaly called down he looked at James and said blankly, "that insult about shampoo was awful." The two boys couldn't hold their laughter any longer and howled out, tears in their eyes.

At about six O clock, a boy with shabby robes and greying hair came in to tell them a Prefect said they were nearly there. James and Sirius pulled on their robes and dished out the last sweets. They stared outside trying to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts. "Its got to be massive right Sirius?' "Obviously. How many rooms do you think it will have?" " as if someone would count that Sirius. " Sirius barked out some more laughter. "You just earnt yourself a nickname Sirius. Barkface." Sirius grinned sheepishly, "Wouldn't Pawfoot be better?" James nodded. The train began to stop and Sirius crammed some of his jelly slugs in his pocket. "Better not waste food right?"I

...

The Hogwarts students clambered out of the train four at a time causing a terrible blockage. When Sirius and James had finnaly managed to get to their feet of the train they became aware that they didn't know where to go. They were in the process of asking a giggling third year when they heard a booking voice calling, "first y'ars first y'ars overs 'ere pl'as." The two boys decided it was best to find the man saying these words. 'James. Turn around.' James sighed and turned to see Sirius staring dumbfounded at a huge person. Was he a person? Was he even human? " 'ello I'm 'agrid keeper o' keys an' grounds at Ogwarts. Grab 'ourselves a boat. No more den three in a boat. " "C'mon let's get a boat Pawfoot." James nodded to Sirius. "James I don't understand how I managed to receive this terrible nickname." Sirius muttered.

The two boys jumped into a boat pouring water into the bottem. They were surprised to see Lily Evans joining them. "Look you two," she said in a time that said she didn't want to speak to them, " I know we got a bad start on the train but please can we try to forget it and be civilised to each over? " "Where's old Snivillus?" Sirius asked. "He asked me to do this." " Oh. " James was surprised but pleased that Lily actually came to speak to them.

"Severus would like me to ask you to stop calling him Snivillus and that he will never speak to you again and hopes you drown in the lake." James and Sirius gasped at each over and James winked. " If it has to be this way Evans i bid you farewell. " Before Lily could figure out what James had said the two boys promptly jumped into the lake. "Cold." Sirius muttered before they exploded laughing and scrambled into the boat Evans gawping at them.

The giant man with bulging black eyes stared at them, "you 'id that for 'un di'n't you?" The two boys lowered their heads in shame. "Bad 'ing to du you 'ere me?" " Yes sir. " Sirius and James said at the same time. Evan shook her head and tried to catch Severus's eye. "Oh look James, we're almost here." Sirius stated transfixed at the towering castle.

...

The first years clambered of there boats and walked up to the castle only to come face to face with a stern looking female Professor. "Thank you . I will take them into the school." The first years followed her wearily and came into a huge room. 'This is the reference hall. Please kindly wait here until we are ready for you.' With that the Professor left. 'What do you reckon the test will be James?' Sirius asked in hope of changing the atmostphere. James however didn't answer. Some of the first years pointed to a wall.

Silver things slid out of it. "My word. We ought to stop him. Talking about the headless hunt over and over again." "Shh. Look. First years, what do you think Peeves will make of them?" James was just wondering who Peeves was when the stern Proffesore came back. "We are ready for you first years. Please proceed to the great hall." The first years followed her in.

...

The great hall was stunning. There were four huge tables and above each was a banner showing the house. Green for Slytherin, blue for Ravenclaw, yellow for Hufflepuf and finally the great lion surrounded with red and gold checkers squares for Griffendore. The ceiling seemed to have no end. It was hard to notice at first due to the fact thousands of floating candles filled the room but the ceiling seemed to mirror the outside weather. Cloudless and bright. Swirling purple most filling odd places and a couple of very early stars waiting for the sunset to complete itself. It was a beautiful room!

The first years huddled together at the begining of the hall. James was staring at a hat and Sirius noticed it but didn't think to much of it. The bag opened at the brim and a sound came out of it.

_Oh you students of Hogwarts you know that its me_

_The sorting hat_

_Oh you students of Hogwarts know it is me_

_The sooorting hat._

_You may not think I'm pretty_

_But I have an important task_

_To sort you first years _

_Into your Hogwarts house._

_Griffendore bold and brave_

_Slytherin wise and cunning_

_Ravenclaw for the smart and the intelligent_

_and Hufflepuff for kind and loyal._

_It's my job to sort you into your house_

_so please come forward for some help._

_I know where to put you_

_I can see inside your brain._

_Do not be afraid._

_Your secrets are safe with me._

The stern Proffesore (James and Sirius guessed her to be Proffesore McGonnagle or Sprout. Nine sickles to the winner) began to call out names: "Arim Rose" Rose came up to the hat and placed it on her head. It came down lower than her eyes and after a couple of seconds shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF' Arim scrambled over to the Hufflepuff table and everyone clapped politely for her.

It wasn't long before 'Black Sirius ' was called. Sirius walked slowly his heart pounding in his chest to the hat. He pulled the hat over his eyes and was shocked when the hat whispered to him, 'a Black ey? So you don't want to be Slytherin. Well I know a house where you can fit in 'GRIFFENDORE ' Sirius scurried over to this table. He had little clapping as everyone was shocked this Black wasn't a Slytherin. Half of the Hufflepuffs clapped enthusiasticly to make up for the terrible silence. Sirius had to thank them.

Evans became a Griffendore along with a boy called Remus Lupin. Someone called Kate Mallow became a Griffendore and a boy called Peter. James was finally called. He walked up with pride and eat on the stall in the most entertaining way he could. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted Griffendore. Sirius clapped terribly loudly and James sat by him and the Lupin boy. They watched the sorting finish and the headmaster stood up. "Hello students. Welcome first years and welcome back to our older years. There is a time for speech making and a time for eating so please tuck in

Some first years were dazzled by the way food had suddenly appeared but James and Sirius thought nothing of it. 'Must be about a million house elves preparing this food.' James told Sirius and caught the attention of the Griffendore ghost. "Yes there are a couple thousand. The kitchens had some trouble today." 'Why?' James asked very interested in the subject. "Beacuse of the school's poltergeist Peeves had been wreaking havoc in there. " Sirius grinned 'he sounds awesome.' The ghost sounded displeased "No he is certainly not awesome. I will bid you farewell James I'm sorry to break it to your friend but insulting me is very very rude.' Nick went to sit by Remus Lupin for the remainder of the feast.

..

When all the food was consumed the headmaster stood up again. "No going into the forest first years be reminded that racing brooms are banned and..." James and Sirius turned out the rest. " We need to break every single rule" James hissed. Nick was listening and hissed back "No. Some of these can get you expelled if you break them. " James sighed and turned to join in with the Hogwarts song.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will be making more chapters on a random basis so look out for them if you liked this first chapter.**


End file.
